


Novellafüzér 1.

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Drarry novellák, hosszabb-rövidebb írások, hangulatképek, ajándékficek.Jogok: JKR-t illetik, én csak játszadozom a karaktereivel.Hajninak, mert kérte és Boginak, mert szereti Jane Austent.A két dőlt betűvel szedett idézet Jane Austen könyveiből valók.Bétázást köszönöm Kyrapernek!(Eredeti megjelenés:	09/27/2012)





	Novellafüzér 1.

A könyvtár szokás szerint csendes volt, ha jól sejtette, már csak ketten olvastak benne.

Potter meg ő. 

Az előtte fekvő könyv sorai összefolytak, többé nem tudta érdekelni Lizzy és Darcy szerelmének története. A griffendélest viszont lekötötte a mugli lányregény, arcán mosollyal lapozott egyet. A zöld szemek igazi örömmel csillogtak, olvasás közben ujjaival lassan cirógatta a lapokat. 

Lélegzetét visszafojtva bámulta azokat a karcsú ujjakat. 

Már nem emlékezett rá, hogy mikor kezdte el lesni mindenki hősét, vajon csak amióta egy időben olvasgattak a könyvtárban, vagy már régebb óta. 

Egyedül érezte magát, kitaszítva, és hiába tért vissza, a Roxfort messze nem ugyanaz volt, mint azelőtt. Persze, ő sem volt ugyanaz, senki sem. Blaise és Theo igyekezett beolvadni a tömegbe, Pansy meg külföldre ment. Egyedül lépett be az első mugli irodalom órára is, ahová anyja íratta be, minden ellenkezése dacára. Megjelenésére elnémult a terem, aztán felhangzottak a csodálkozó sustorgások és a szokásos rosszindulatú feltételezések. Leült egy padba, maga se nézte hová, igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem érdekelné más, csak a hamarosan belépő tanár. De nem az érkezett, hanem az Arany Trió. Potter egyetlen pillantásával felmérte a termet, arca elsötétült, és leült melléje. Granger szó nélkül foglalta el a másik oldalán lévő széket, és csodák csodájára Weasley se ellenkezett, csak leroskadt barátnője mellé.

Beleszédült a kínba, fojtogatta a hála érzése, de legszívesebben kiszaladt volna a világból, őt senki se sajnálja. Viszont nem szóltak hozzá egyszer sem, és vágyni kezdte az addig lebecsültet, Potter figyelmét.

Talán ekkor kezdte bámulni őt, megfigyelni új szokásait, ahogy ő is kerüli az embereket. Az ünnepelt hős, ha tehette, csak barátaival beszélgetett, vagy egyedül lézengett. Aztán a mugli tanárnő ötlete célt adott mindkettőjüknek. 

Kis híján eldobta a cetlit, amikor Granger magyarázatát meghallotta, hogy nekik milyen könyvek jutnak. Persze, olvassunk minél többet, lehetőleg a mugli szerző minden művét, de pont romantikus, giccstől csöpögő lányregényeket? _„Az igazi bölcs azt fordítja a javára, ami éppen akad, Mr. Malfoy”_ \- válaszolta ellenvetéseire a professzor.

Így aztán az elmúlt hetekben Potterrel egy asztalhoz ülhetett, kiolvasták a Meggyőző érveket és az Emmát. Most a Büszkeség és balítélet feküdt előtte, de valamiért a könyv első ötven oldalánál tovább nem tudott jutni. Először csak szétnézett a teremben, hátha talál magának más szórakozást, de az előtte ülőhöz folyton visszatért a szeme. Lassanként feladta a hiábavaló küzdelmet, és nyíltan elmélázva legeltette a szemét a fekete, kócos fürtökön, a barnára lesült, karcsú kézen, a finom profilon. 

Potter leeresztette kezéből a könyvét, felnézett rá, mire rajtakapottan elfordította égő arcát. Amikor vissza merte fordítani a fejét, a griffendéles asztalon nyugvó keze vonzotta tekintetét. Mellé eresztette saját, szinte világítóan sápadt kézfejét. Lélegezni is alig mert, ahogy lassan, milliméterről milliméterre közelítette végtagját Potter vonzó kezéhez. Végül összesimult a két kézfej, és őt mintha áramütés csapta volna meg. Mozdulni sem mert, hátha a másik fennhangon tiltakozna. De Potter csak felemelte kezét, csendesen rátette az övére, aztán összefonta ujjaikat, és mosolyogva tovább olvasott.

_Semmi a világon nem fogható a szerető szívhez - gondolta később. - Ha a gyöngédséghez, a forró szeretethez még szeretetteljes, nyílt modor is járul, vonzóbb lehet a legélesebb elménél is._

VÉGE :)


End file.
